


things you know to be true

by Torchicpox



Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [2]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Aristocracy, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: There are many truths in the world, each true for someone. For Tilla Jorcastle, these are her truths.
Relationships: Tilla Jorcastle/Duke Jorcastle
Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740997
Kudos: 12





	things you know to be true

Tilla, Tilla knows three things to be true. The first one is the fact that marriage is not beautiful. That more than often, despite the stories and the romantics proclaiming it so, it takes rather than gives. More so when you are a woman.

The second one is the fact that beauty means nothing. That dreams and kindness will more likely land you to the mouth of the sharks than give you salvation. That power is the only true thing to hold to in this life.

The last is the fact that you may be evil when you have the power. And the wiles. The cunning. As she knew from experience as she slowly, meticulously, poisoned the man who was her husband while she held his hand and wept tears of relief at his deathbed. As she quietly let out a string of numbers which will drive the woman that man took to bed and let bore his bastard daughter to utter and pathetic ruins.

There are many truths in the world, each true for someone. But for Tilla Jorcastle, those are her truths.

_Marriage is not a prize. Marriage is not something for a woman to win._


End file.
